The Morning After
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Jo wakes up in the worst way possible: Naked in a bedroom that's not her own and a hangover of the century! Does any one have an explanation?


Jo POV

I woke up with the headache of my life. When I opened my eyes the sun light shined directly in my face and I yawned rolling over only to fall on the floor. I groaned rubbing my eye,"Ugh, what happened last night?", I stretched out on the floor rubbing my eyes drowsily.

"I'm never drinking again",I have a horrible migraine and I struggle to blindly feel around the nightstand for my phone,"What time is it", I groaned still feeling for my phone, but it wasn't there.

"What the -?", I tried to stand but I fall when I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I look down at my stomach to realize I was naked only wearing my white knee socks, then I looked at the ground and realized is was laying on a sheet with an Canadian flag on it.

I was confused,"When did I get a new comforter?", I questioned scratching my head. I tried to stand again, but this time held onto the bed for leverage as I stood to my feet.

My stomach still hurt, but I shook off the thought waiting for everything to stop spinning. When the spinning finally stopped I looked around and soon realized this wasn't my room. In my room there was a giant self with my trophies on it in the corner along with a punching bag, but this room had a few weights in the corner with certificates lining the wall.

I had a queen size bed with white sheets, not a Canadian flag. This was all so confusing and made my headache worsen. Wait a minute.

Me hangover naked different room. Shit. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together.

"I hooked up with a stranger."I grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around my body and sat on the bed trying to remember the night before.

A ten minutes of thinking I still knew nothing about what happened. Well I know what happened last night. I face palmed groaning I lost my virginity to a random guy I don't even remember meeting? I'm so fucking stupid!

"Zoey's gonna let me live this down", I whined falling back on the bed. I laid there thinking about god knows what this person did to me. No, I shook the thought from my head,"You've been in worse position, you can handle this", I repeatedly motivated myself.

I got up ignoring the pain in my stomach and looked around for my clothes. I found my black bra at the head of the bed and my thong was in the corner hanging off a sewing matching.

Oh god did I sleep with a chick?

I looked back at the weights.

A female body builder? I shuddered the thought and crepted over to the door slowly.

"Just stay quiet in case he's still here", great I was talking to myself. I put my head out the door and looked down the hall, the coast was clear. I tip toed out the room and quietly shut the door. I quietly walked down the hall and walked to the front.

There was a big living room with a big t .v a black couch, it was kinda messy with papers,photos and other things all over the floor and a lot of camouflage. The pattern was all over the carpet and the curtains.

The room didn't look bad it actually had a homey feel to it. My dad was a military man and so were my brothers so I was used to the military theme. I walked around the room just to be curious. I wanna know if my taste was good when I was drunk all I know know is that he's kinda a slob.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked at a giant wall of pictures, for some reason half of them were on the floor. Most of them were military type photos with some soldiers and cadets, but what I noticed was that most of the picture's had one specific person in them.

A tall well built guy with black eyes and a crew cut. I hate to admit it but this guy was easy on the eyes. I guess I kinda zoned out because I didn't notice someone unlocking the door.

When I heard the door open I froze in my place until a deep voice spoke,"Oh your awake?", they said almost gleefully. I turned around and almost choke, it was the same guy from the pictures. He was better looking in person probably 6" 7", looked like he worked out. His chest strained against his muscle shirt, I didn't know what to say he was so hot. I forced myself to speak.

"What happened last night?",I managed to croak out he looked at me and slid me a cup of coffee.

I raised an eyebrow at him,"It' ll help your handover",  
"Oh", I grabbed the cup and slowly raised it to my lips taking a sip. It smelled like mint and it was hot. I lowered the cup and remembered I wasn't wearing his sheets. I wrapped my arms around my chest, suddenly very self conscious about my body.

He pulled off his jacket and walked closer to me, I took a step back like I was scared or nervous, which I was. I guess he noticed my tenseness because he gave me a comforting smile.

"So... Where do you want me to start from when we trashed my apartment, because I don't remember much before that of last night", he asked picking up the papers on the floor.

We destroyed his apartment? I looked at all the objects that littered the floor. What all didn't we do last night?

I cleared my throat to speak,"I don't remember much, either just that I went to Mike's party", I admitted taking another sip of coffee. It was suddenly cold in the room and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Was I wearing anything before I came here?", It was sorta a dumb question, but I could have came here in my underwear.

He began looking around,"Um mm... I think I remember a grey sweatshirt...", he started looking on the counter,"Oh here it is", he bent over and picked up my grey hoodie and gave it to me.

I put it on and slowly zipped it up, through my eyelashes I saw him looking at me biting his lip, and I smiled to myself. It stopped a little below my butt,but it was better than walking home in my underwear, "By the way where am I?", I asked.

I hoped I wasn't way on the other side of town. That would make my walk of shame even worse. He smiled at me,"We're still in the apartment building just a different floor.

I sighed in relief,"Why haven't I even seen you around?", I was just trying to start conversation to lessen the awkwardness.

"Oh I'm new to the building I just moved in last week. I'm still getting used to everything. I'm Brick by the way", he replied and held out his hand and I nodded shaking his hand.

"Brick huh", I liked how it rolled off my tongue, the name fit him well.

"So how do you know Mike?"

"Oh we bumped into each other on the stairs and he invited me to his get together. You?"

"Dating my roommate"

He nodded and we went back to standing in silence running out of anything to say to each other,"Well I'm gonna go", I said breaking the silence and walking out the door only to open the door once again.

"Tell me if you find my pants", I reminded before slamming the door. I scurried down the hall my face burning as I ran towards the stairwell. I wasn't gonna risk getting on the elevator and being seen by anyone. I looked at what floor I was on. Floor 9.

Damn it. I live on floor 4. I had to run down 6 flights of stairs, but I finally got to room 4D. Before I opened the door I prayed Zoe was asleep or still at Mike's place. I opened the door and lowly cursed to myself. Zoey had her back turned and was looking at the window and she was on the phone.

"Well I'll keep looking call me if you find her",I guess she was looking for someone, so I tried to silently shut the door, but Zoey turned around and looked straight at me,"never mind Mike bye"  
She hangs up the phone and puts her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently. Maybe she wouldn't find out, she can be very naive at times.

We stood there in silence, I was getting tired of the silence and decided to take it like a boss.

"Um...morning", I smiled half heartedly I knew was blushing horribly and she started looking me up and down. I now what it looked like I was only wearing my sweater, my knee socks and my underwear with my pants still missing and could be floating down a river somewhere.

She finally opened her mouth,"Where have you been I have been looking all over for you. I was - "

Knock knock knock!

She was interrupted by someone banging loudly on our door.  
"MA'AM! I FOUND YOUR PANTS IN THE ELEVATOR!", someone yelled obviously Brick.

Worst. Timing. Ever. I winced at his words and didn't even look at Zoey, I turned around and opened the door. I tried to act cool as I could to make this transaction as simple as possible.

He stood there with a smile on his face standing tall,"Here you go...",he handed me my pants ,but looked over my shoulder and saw Zoey's angry expression and he smile dropped,"did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head violently and grabbed my pants,"How do you know my apartment number?", I whispered in a low voice.

Brick started blushing and scratched the back of his head and leaned down to my ear.

I could smell the hot coffee on his breath and I shuddered,"I went to Mike's and he told me. I didn't get your name so I described you as pretty short haired blonde with purple eyes", he admitted

I started blushing and looked at the ground.  
I bit my lip, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey look to see who was the door.

"Okay thanks"

I said quickly and started to shut the door, but I was too late and Zoey pushed me out of the way and I ended up falling right into Brick. How did I end up back in the hallway with no pants on?

She leaned on the door,"So how do you and Jo know each other?", she asked suspiciously.

Brick looked surprised and let me go,"Oh, um... We met at Cameron's party", he gulped,"last night"  
I started blushing and looked at the ground

Zoey nodded and looked at me and smiled,"Hey Jo did you hear yelling last night! Someone was moaning and kept yelling,"Brick!" I think everyone in the apartment building could hear it"

Brick looked down at me and I bite my lip turned red.  
Zoey didn't notice my color change and brought her attention back to Brick,"So what's your name?"

Brick was suddenly the same color as I was,"Um...",he looked at me like I was gonna do it and I just looked at my feet,"My n - name ...Brick"

Zoey's eyes went wide and she looked at me. I didn't look any better than she did.

I was a nervous wreck ,my knees were shaking and the room started spinning again. Then BOOM I blacked out.


End file.
